The present invention generally relates to solid waste transport and disposal systems, and more particularly to a solid waste transport trailer and a loading system which provide a sealed, one-point loading system.
Solid waste disposal is a continuing problem requiring not only a sanitary but also an efficient and economical solution. Many municipalities use a landfill for the ultimate disposal of the solid waste. However, it is often uneconomical to have the collection vehicle haul the solid waste to the landfill. Instead, the collection vehicles are sent to a central collection point and unloaded. The solid waste is then loaded onboard larger transport vehicles for transporting the solid waste to the landfill. These transport vehicles are often open which can lead to an undesirable discharge of the solid waste while in transmit. Once the transport vehicle has arrived at the landfill, it is then necessary to unload the vehicle and evenly spread the solid waste in the landfill. The unloading operation is typically accomplished by means of a dumping mechanism operated by hydraulic cylinders, while the spreading operation is usually performed with a bulldozer or the like.